


Pencil Case

by littlemisslawyer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ang nawawalang pencil case, College Student Kyungsoo, Fluff, Freshman Kyungsoo, Humor, Ingatan ang gamit, Kasalanan ng pencil case ang lahat, M/M, Pati narin ni Chanyeol, Swearing, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisslawyer/pseuds/littlemisslawyer
Summary: Nang dahil sa nawawalang pencil case, natagpuan ni Soo ang kanyang forever.





	Pencil Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpotato/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Dahil sa twitter, nakapagsulat ako nito. Kaya wag nyo ako sisihin.
> 
> (Actually kasalanan talaga nila to *points to the people I gifted this fiction with*)

****Isa ang SMU sa may pinaka-maganda at kilalang school pag-dating sa mga pre-law courses, kaya naman agad na nag-aaply sya unang araw palang ng application para sa mga balak mag-College sa nasabing iskwelahan. Balak kasi nyang magtuloy nang pag-aabogasya sa parehong iskwelahan, at mas lalo pa syang naengganyo ng kanyang mga kaibigan na nauna nang nag-aral sa SMU. Yun at yun lang ang school na pinag-applyan nya kaya naman laking tuwa at pasasalamat nya nang nakatanggap sya ng acceptance letter.

 

Agad naman siyang inilibre ni Chanyeol, ang kanyang kababata na second year na na sa Legal Management, kasama ang kanyang one and only jowa na si Baekhyun. Excited na si Kyungsoo na magsimulang mag-aral sa SMU, lalo na at nandyan ang dalawang kaibigan na handa syang tulungan sa kahit na anong bagay, acads man or sa usapang pag-ibig; lalo na raw sa usapang pag-ibig, giit noon ni Baekhyun.

 

Ayos na sana ang lahat. Totoo nga na kahit freshaman ka palang sa SMU ay bubudburan ka na ng mga trabaho ng mga propesor. GED and ibang subjects pero hinahaluan na nila ng mga basic law subject. Madami ang readings pero dahil mahilig magbasa si Kyunsoo (kaya nga lumabo ng husto ang mata nya), ay ayos lang naman ang lahat.

 

**PERO!**

 

Isang malaking PERO na naka-all caps ang bumungad sa kanya. Isang buwan palang naman sya sa SMU at nakakasanayan nya ang mala-spartan na professors at ang walang humpay na load ng assignments nang malaman nya ang patungkol sa Integration Week. Isang bagay na hindi nabanggit sa kanya ng mga kaibigan nya (o sadyang hindi talaga binanggit) ang tradisyong ito ng kanilang iskwela.

 

Integration Week. A school’s tradition of welcoming new students of SMU. An activity that lasts for a whole week ng kanilang school kung saan isang linggong susundin ng mga First Year ang dress code na inihanda ng kanilang mga senior. At hindi ito basta-basta dress code dahil karamihan ng naka-lista para sa week long activity nila ay mga costumes kagaya ng naka-high school uniform na pambabae ang mga lalake at naka the grudge naman ang mga babae. And by the end of it, meron relay at school run. Kung anu man ang details na yun ay hindi pa alam ng ating bida.

 

At laking gulat nya rin na ang naatasang integration master nila ay si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Mga puta sila!

 

Kaya naman nang matapos na ang orientation nila patungkol sa integration week ay agad nyang pinektusan ang kababata. Kung paano nya naabot ang ulo ng 6’1 nyang kaibigan, magic nalang ang maisasagot nya. Or sobrang inis. Pili nalang kayo sa dalawang option.

 

“Punyatera kang higante ka! Bat di mo man lang ako binigyan ng warning dito?!” inis na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Sa lahat ng ayaw ni Kyungsoo eh yung na-su-supresa sya. Kahit nga surprise birthday party na hindi para sa kanya ayaw nya. Weird pero, that’s how Kyungsoo’s brain works.

 

Si Chanyeol naman ay humahagikgik kahit na masakit ang ulo dahil solid ang pektus na ginawa ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Bat ko naman gagawin yun? Edi wala nang thrill?” sagot ni Chanyeol at umatras nang mabilis nang makita nya ang akmang pag-batok muli ng kababata.

 

Hindi naman lingid sa kaalam ng lahat na kahit na mas maliit at nakababata si Kyungsoo, ay takot parin si Chanyeol sa kanya. Pero secretly, nae-excite naman sya dahil hindi lahat ng colleges ay may ganitong tradition. Screw his ‘No Suprises’ policy, he’ll make an exception for this one. Mas na-feel nya tuloy na mae-enjoy nya ang college life nya because of this.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Second day palang ng integration week pero pagod na pagod na si Kyunsoo. Walang pakiaalam ang mga professor sa school wide activity kaya tuloy parin sila sa tunay na buhay. Ang mga tanging may patawad lang ay ang mge PE teacher dahil cancelled ang requirement na naka-PE uniform sila while attending the aforesaid class. Hello, ang hirap kaya magbaon ng PE uniform at costume for the day kaya naman okay na naka-costume sila habang lecture. No other phyiscal activities kasi mahirap mag-volleyball habang naka angel/devil costume no!

 

Okay na naman ang lahat. Nakapag-palit na si Kyungsoo ng kanyang angel costume. White shirt and pants tapos halo lang kasi ang hassle kung mag-su-suot pa sya ng feathered wings. Dyan naman sya bumilib kay Jongdae, isa sa kanyang mga block mates at considered as friend ni Kyungsoo. Laging kumpleto at over the top ng kanyang mga costume; malakas ang loob ng mokong dahil hatid-sundo sya sa school hindi kagaya ni Kyungsoo na commute lang sa LRT kasama sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

 

“Para sa Best Class trophy!” yan ang laging sagot ni Jongdae pag tinatanong sya ng kanilang mga kaklase kung bakit sobrang garbo ng costume nya.

 

Wala namang cash price pero syempre, bragging rights meron. Kaya todo support din ang block kay Jongdae sa mga kalokohan nya. But at least, meron silang Jongdae Kim na malakas ang loob, walang inuurungan, walang kinatatakutan… maliban nalang kay Head Integ-Master Kim Minseok.

 

So ayun na nga, PoliGov na ang class ni Kyungsoo nang may natuklasan syang kahindik-hindik na pangyayare.

 

Nawawala. Ang. Pencil. Case. Nya.

 

Kailangan may emphasis kasi shit! Nawawala ang pinaka-iingat-ingatan nyang Fluffy Animal Panda-case na binili nya pa sa Don Quixote sa Japan. Ilang beses na hinalughog ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bag pero no sign parin ng fluffy head ng kanyang panda-case. Medyo naiiyak na si Kyungsoo dahil andun ang kanyang pinakamamahal at limited edition na Detective Conan pen (kasama narin yung Sailor Moon x Coleto nya na Luna ang design).

 

Napamura nalang si Kyungsoo at pinilit na hindi mag-break down sa gitna ng lecture. Iniisip nya na hassle na nga na kailangan mag-dala ng costume at magpalit sa school kasi hindi ka papapasukin or if ever naman eh i-write up ka, nawala pa yung pinaka-mamahal nyang pencil case. Sayang yun, namili pa naman sya ng pencils and pens sa Japan last summer, nawala lang.

 

Humiram nalang muna sya ng ball pen kay Jongdae na ikinataka naman nito dahil si Kyungsoo yung tipo ng tao na walking National Bookstore, kaya naman, matapos ng lecture kay Professor Choi ay agad nyang tinanong ang kaibigan.

 

“Sure ka ba na wala na sa bag mo?”

 

“Wala na talaga Dae eh.” malungkot na sagot ni Kyungsoo “Ilang beses ko na hinanao sa bag ko wala talaga. Tsaka kitang-kita yun sa bag ko kasi kakaiba yung design.”

 

“Oh, bakit down ang isang yan?” tanong ni Wendy, isa rin nilang ka-blockmate at ang kanilang batch rep “Anung nangyare?”

 

“Nawawalan ng gamit si Soo.” si Jongdae na ang sumagot dahil parang nagpipigil na talaga ng luha ang itsura ni Kyungsoo.

 

_Adult ka na Kyungja, wag na iyak. Di ka na baby._

 

Yan ang paulit-ulit na sinasabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili, pero kasi naman! Get’s nyo naman ang feeling ng mga stationary-holics diba? Pens and highlighters are their babies kaya feeling ni Kyungsoo ay nawalan sya ng mga anak.

 

“Ah. Madali lang yan.” sabi ni Wendy sa dalawa, sabay kuha ng kanyang cell phone sa bag. “Anu ba itchura?”

 

Nagtinginan naman ang mag-kaibigan. Of course, why not ask Wendy to help them, eh in the first place, sya ang Rep. so marami na ang nakakakilala sa kanya. Baka nga mahanap nila yung nawawalang babies ni Kyungsoo thru the power of Wendy’s social media skills.

 

With that settled, agad na dinescribe ni Kyungsoo. Tuloy sa pagtipa si Wendy sa kanyang cellphone.

 

“How will you find it?” tanong ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nabubuhayan na ng loob.

 

“May lost and found ang school at meron ding exclusive na LAF ang mga Integ-Masters.” Wendy explained habang tinitipa ang kanyang cellphone “Pagdasal mo nalang na sana asa local LAF lang kundi… found it!”

 

Agad na pinakita ni Wendy ang picture ng kanyang nawawalang pencil case na agad ikinatuwa ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Oh my gosh! That’s mine!”

 

Gusto yakapin ni Kyungsoo ang Rep. pero pigil at parang may awa ang nakita nyang ngiti mula kay Wendy. Agad na bumalik ng tingin si Kyungsoo sa naka-post sa SNS at agad na napalunok. Mahabaging Diyos na nasa langit, bakit sya pa?

 

**_Found:_ **

 

**_Panda Pencil case. Please see Master PCY and/or Master BBH. Your punishment awaits._ **

 

“Puta this.”

 

—-

 

He should have been more careful of his things nang hindi sya naiipit ng ganito. Or dapat hindi nalang sya ang nag-claim ng pencil case. Fuck, dapat nakiusap nalang sya kay JD dahil malakas namana ang loob nito.

 

During integration week, you are being taught of teamwork and kung paano maging masinop sa gamit. They said that it is time to be more responsible as we are being trained to be professionals. Okay sana ang moral of the story. Tanggap naman ni Kyungsoo ang logic na to. But when you throw in the curve ball that is Chanyeol Park at ang kanyang kunsintidor na boyfriend, nawawala yung sense ng punishment.

 

Usually, ang nakasulat sa plakard na isusuot ng frosh for the whole day ay ang mga katagang “Burara. Wag tularan” o di kaya naman ay “Hindi maingat sa gamit.” Pero dahil special sya at gago ang mga kaibigan nya, pinalitan ni Chanyeol ang default message into something na hinding hindi nya kayang isuot in public. 

 

“I will not wear this.” giit ni Kyungsoo. Asa IM HQ sya ngayon hawak ang kanyang punishment after making sure na ang puno at dulo ng pagdurusa nya (his baby pencil case) ay nasa loob na ng kanyang bag.

 

“Kyungsoo. Anung nakasulat sa shirt ko?” tanong ni Chanyeol na naka-smirk. He has the power in this scenario kaya naman medyo nag-gloat sya kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Obey first before you complain.” mahinang tugon ni Kyungsoo

 

“Ano yon frosh? Paki lakas nga?”

 

Yung ngiti ni Chanyeol eh nakakaloko na at kung wala lang sila sa campus malamang napingot na nya yung malaking tenga ng kaibigan.

 

 _‘Laki-laki ng tenga, bingi naman.’_ isip ni Kyungsoo _‘Silbi?’_

 

“Obey first before you complain!” medyo pasigaw na sagot ng nakababata habang tinititigan ng masama ang kaibigan.

 

“Good-good frosh.” pang-aasar ni Chanyeol “Tsaka chance mo narin to, baka magka-jowa ka.”

 

“Fuck you Park.”

 

Talagang titirisin na ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan nya. Pasalamat sya at ayaw nyang madagdagan ang punishment nya for the day. Nakakahiya na ngang umikot ng campus na may nakasabit ka na sign, pero to the next level ang kahihiyan ni Kyungsoo dahil sa nakasulat dito. Gusto nya na talagang sunugin ang nasabing sign sa kamay nya. Mga 0 point two seconds nalang, tustado na to.

 

“Love you too Soo.” wika ni Chanyeol sabay akbay sa kaibigan habang ang isang kamay ay mahigpit na hawak ang kay Baekhyun. “Tara sa Snack, treat ko kayo ng spicy siomai.”

 

Pagkain. Kyungsoo Do’s only weakness. Mawala na ang lahat sa mundo wag lang ang pagkain. Pero ang awkward kasi asa gitna sya ng mag-jowang sobrang clingy.

 

 

Kainis.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Kainggit.

 

“Oh! And don’t forget to wear your sign!”

 

——

 

**_“Burara. Pero kayang alaagan ang puso mo.”_ **

 

Yan ang nagmumurang mga salita na nakasabit sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Marami ang nagtitinginan sa kanila, mapa-frosh man or kahit higher year, pero dahil may kasama syang Integ-Master kaya wala namang nangti-trip sa kanya.

 

“Uy frosh! Yung barkada ko naghahanap ng mag-aalaga ng puso nya!”

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

He spoke too soon.

 

Nakatayo sila ngayon sa labas ng Snack ng may dalawang matangkad na lalake  na asa may clinic katapat ng Snack ang kumuha ng atensyon nila. Well, yung matangkad na maputi lang naman at yung kasama nya na medyo moreno ay parang agit sa mga sinabi ng barkada. At mukhang mga IM din dahil sa shirt na suot nila. Hindi familiar si Kyungsoo sa dalawa kaya malamang taga ibang college.

 

“Tangina mo Sehun! Tumahimik ka nga” batok ni kuya pogi moreno guy dun kay Sehun.

 

“Gago, wag ka nang pabebe dyan!” Sehun turns into Kyungsoo once more “Jongin Kim pangalan nya frosh! Master ng Accountancy Department pero pwede ding master ng puso mo.”

 

“Puta ka talaga tukmol.”

 

At dahil sa lakas ng boses ni Sehun ay napukaw din ang atensyon ng mag-jowa. Ngumiti sa Baekhyun at kumaway sa dalawa habang si Chanyeol naman ay sumigaw ng isang malakas na “Bro!”

 

Mukhang nakikinig si Chanyeol sa mga pinagsasabi ni Sehun, sino ba naman ang hindi makakarinig eh anlakas ng boses nya abot kabilang school kaya naman ang mokong na kaibigan ni Kyungsoo ay sumabat na.

 

“Pareng Nini! Kyungsoo pangalan nito. NBSB pero pwede ka nyang one and only.”

 

Again, for some magical reason, naabot ni Kyungsoo ang ulo ng matangkad na kaibigan at agad nya itong binatukan. Yung malakas, para dama ni Chanyeol ang inis ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Aw fuck.”

 

“Buti nga sayo.”

 

Baekhyun immediately coos at his boyfriend na medyo napaluha sa lakas ng iniregalong batok ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Uy pare! Tipuhan mo nga! Small but terrible!” wika ni Sehun habang mabilis na inilagan ang nag-aandang batok ni Jongin “Gagu, meant to be kayo.”

 

 _Ay buhay pa pala yung isang yon._ Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.

 

“Isa pa OhSe, ire-report kita kay Head, puta.” namumula na si Jongin sa mga biro ni Sehun sa kanya. Hindi na makatingin ang binata kay Kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang hiya na nararamdaman.

 

_Cute._

 

“Kyungsoo Do, hindi porket mag-kababata kayo ni Chanyeol eh pwede mo na syang i-disrespect.” wika ni Baekhyun habang hinihimas ang parte ng ulo ni Chanyeol na naabot ni Kyungsoo. Medyo napalakas ata ang nakababata dahil may-iling na ang mukha ng matangkad na binata. “Another punishment for you frosh.”

 

“Ay puta.” alam na ni Kyungsoo ang susunod na mangyayare base sa nangingilid na ngiti ng boyfriend ni Chanyeol.

 

“As an additional punishment, I order you…” with his patented smirk, itinuro ni Baekhyun ang co-integration masters nya na nakatayo sa labas ng clinic. Si Sehun nakatayo lang while kuya pogi known as Jongin Kim naman ay hinahampas sa balikat ang kaibigan, sa asar o kilig we’ll never know. “To introduce yourself and ask for a coffee date with Integ-Master from Accountacy, Jongin Kim.”

 

“Sabi na. Shit.”

 

Baekhyun only replied with a smirk bago tawagin ang dalawang IM ng accountancy. Nakita ni Kyungsoo na hinahatak ni Sehun ang kaibigan na parang batang nagpupumiglas sa hawak ng kanyang nanay.

 

“Sup B? ChanPark?” bati ni Sehun

 

“Chill lang bro.” sagot ni Chanyeol sabay fist bump sa IM ng accountancy

 

“Nga pala. Diba may meeting tayo with Head?” wika ni Sehun na tumingin sa wrist watch nya “3:30pm diba?”

 

“Wa…”

 

“Ay oo. Tara B!” singit ni Chanyeol bago pa makasagot si Jongin

 

“Dito ka lang Nini, one rep per college lang naman.” dagdag ni Sehun bago sya bigyan ng semi-bro hug “Kita-kits sa finance.”

 

“Eh bakit si Baek?” tanong ni Kyungsoo ng makaalis na si Sehun. Alam na nya ang masamang balak ng dalawang kaibigan kaya naman agad nyang pinigilan ang mag-jowa. “One rep lang naman daw diba?”

 

“B and I are one. One can’t leave without the other.” was all Chanyeol said bago nya hatakin si Baekhyun paalis. “Bye bitches! Tawagin nyo kami pag kasalan na!”

 

Fuck. Jongin and Kyungsoo are now alone.

 

Spell AWKWARD. Forward and backwards para sure na.

 

Hindi naman kasi masyadong sociable si Kyungsoo kaya naman hindi nya na alam kung ano ang unang gagawin.

 

It was Jongin who breaks the ice when he held his hand out for a handshake.

 

“Hi. Jongin Kim. Second year, Accountancy.”

 

“Kyungsoo Do. Ano… ah...” nakikinita-kita nya na ang itchura ng power couple ng LegMa sa halaman tendencies nya sa kanyang utak. “First year… ah… Leg-LegMa.”

 

“Nice meeting you, _Kyungsoo_.”

 

Ay bakit maypa-purr na nalalaman si IM sa pangalan nya? Lalo tuloy namula at nautal si Kyungsoo sa ginawa ni Jongin.

 

“Ah.. ano.”

 

Ngumiti si Jongin ng napakalaki nang makita gung gaano ka-awkward si Kyungsoo. Sino ba naman ang hindi ma-awkward eh ang pogi ng asa harap nya.

 

“Coffee?”

 

Yan, ginawa na ni Kyungsoo ang order ng kanyang pinaka-mamahal na IM. Bahala na si Jongin Kim kung anong sagot nya.

 

“Cute.”

 

_Cute._

 

_Cute._

 

And that simple word made Kyungsoo’s heart stop.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**Seven Years Later : Do-Kim Residence**

 

“And that’s how me and your nay-nay met.” wika ni Jongin habang tinatali ang buhok ng batang naka-kandong sa kanya. French braid ang request ng kanyang baby kaya sunod naman sya agad. “Okay, tapos na.”

 

“So it was nay-nay being burara pala before tay-tay met him.” Jongin’s daughter answered habang tinitigan at ininspeksyon kung maayos ang pagkakagawa ng kanyang tay-tay. Medyo perfectionist ang kanilang prinsesa, bagay na namana nito sa kanyang Nay-Nay Soo.

 

“Yup. So baby should never leave her things kung saan-saan lang.” Jongin gave his princess a kiss that made the child giggle “But do you wanna know a secret?”

 

“Yes Tay-tay!”

 

“Okay, I will tell you one but you can never tell naynay or I will be very sad.”

 

“Pinky promise tay-tay!” at nag-pinky promise nga ang mag-ama.

 

Jongin gave his child a mischievous smile.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Nay-nay did not lost his pencil case.” wika ni Jongin sa kanyang anak “Tay-tay took it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Suggestions? Gusto nyo pa ba? Punta na kay Blue Ibon at sigawan ako sa @_littlemslawyer :3


End file.
